Lanolin the Sheep (TheIronJedi)
Lanolin the Sheep is a memver of the Restoration and a now good friend to Amy Rose. Background Lanolin was born in a small village far away from most civilization and spent a majority of her life away from any contact with the rest of the world. one day a Traveler would come to there village and tell them about the exploits of a person named Sonic. Lanolin didn't know who he was, but was intrigued by the stories they told. Lanolin go about about her life remembering the stories and hoping to one day meet Sonic. The War when the War broke out Lanolin thought she'd be safe and protected because her town was out of range of the Eggman Empire, however that wouldn't last long. Robotnik would expand his Empire and it would eventually capture her village. there'd be a small militia that formed and they'd create a makeshift bunker out of the town hall. they'd try to stop the invasion but to no avail. Lanolin was terrified and stay inside most of the time. she'd play it safe and do what she was told to by the empire. however after months of the occupation the Empire would leave her town because the war effort needed the troops for the attack on Robotnik's fortress. leaving her town at last. she was reliefed that it was over and she'd return to her life. After the War Later rouge Badniks would break into the town and cause ruckus. Lanolin had never dealt with badniks before and she got extremely scared they'd hurt her or do worse. so she hint in her house until she would the Resistance came to stop them. Amy was leading a small group of soldiers and a village militia that had formed. Lanolin being happy to see someone stop them, she bursted out of her house and thank her for stopping them. Amy said she appreciate it and told Lanolin the there village would be safe once Sonic got there. Lanolin perked up at the name a couldn't wait to finally see him. she then asked to be a part of the Militia with the real reason being so she could be around when Sonic arrived. Later Lanolin would spot a blue blur being chased by a Death Crab and she saw it was coming right for her. she got terrified and tried running off to the safety of her home. however as she was running home she saw Badniks invading on the west side of the town. just then she realized what she had to do. she'd run back and tell Amy about the invasion. Amy asked if there was a safe place and she told her the town hall was turned into a bunker. they'd go there and Sonic would introduce himself. after realizing he was Sonic she jumped for joy that she met Sonic. she tried to calm her self down and told him the situation. he said it was no problem and the her town was safe. knowing it was sonic she'd believe him. just then a heavy wave of badniks would arrive and Sonic give her a wispon and told her to help fend them off. Lanolin was conflicted about it but she knew she had to do it. she would take up arms and try defending her town. of course she wasn't skill with it but she tried her best. eventually all the badniks where and she was happy she'd be free again. Joining the resistance after the invasion she'd say her goodbyes to Sonic and would thank him for the rescue. Amy would stick around to clean up the badniks and the two got to talking. they'd talk about Sonic and would caught on pretty well with each other. later Amy told her if she wanted to see Sonic more she could join the resistance. Lanolin was conflicted about it. she didn't want to abandon her home town, but if she did leave she'd get to see the world and you see Sonic more. ultimately though she chose to join. When she go to the resistance HQ she'd do minimal jobs around the base just because Knuckles didn't trust her to fight. Lanolin was content with the decision seeing how she didn't like to fight, and became the secretary of the Resistance. taking care of a majority of the paperwork. she'd see Sonic from time to time and talk to him. Restoration's Formation After the Battle of Angel Island Amy would return the the resistance base and told everyone there they where being transferred to a new group call the the Restoration. Lanolin would like this idea and stay and join the Restoration. Amy would promote Lanolin to a core staff member and Lanolin couldn't wait get to work. however, after the formation of the new group the reconstruction would go full force and the paperwork started piling up. it got Lanolin so stressed that Amy had to help her with it. however for the next month the restoration would go smoothly and she'd enjoy her time. The Metal Virus Saga (being worked on) Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose Enemies *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Dr. Starline Abilites *White Wispon usage Miscellaneous Type: Normal Affiliations: The Resistance, The Restoration Possessions: White Wisp Wispon, Bell neckless Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons